


Desperation

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, semi-public blowjobs, very little dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Needy for Hosea's cock, Dutch drags him to a small cluster of woods while the gang parties.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Kudos: 36





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just really wanted to write Dutch sucking Hosea off.

Relaxed against a tree, Hosea sat contently watching the others around the campfire. They were drunk and happy, and just the way Hosea loved to his adopted family. But his peace was broken by footsteps all too familiar to his ears. Dutch’s footsteps. And when he looked, he noted the intensity of his lover’s look. “Dutch?” he asked, although he had a feeling what the man wanted.

“Hosea,” Dutch breathed, neediness lacing his voice. He held out his hand, and Hosea took it. “Need you in my mouth bad,” his lover half groaned. “Come with me, please.” Hosea nodded with a smile and let Dutch pull him from the ground, and lead him into the forest near their camp. They could have privacy here, although Hosea doubted the group would notice they were gone. This was a common enough occurrence after all.

But his thoughts were interrupted by hands pushing him against the tree. And any train of thought he would have had left watching Dutch sink to his knees. Swallowing slightly, the older man watched his younger counterpart stare up at him, breath seemingly touching his pants. Hands placed against his thighs, Dutch seemed to be waiting for permission despite the neediness in his eyes, and the tent in his pants. The sight made his cock twitch with interest to see Dutch in such a vulnerable position.

“Go on,” Hosea said softly. There was a soft ‘thank you’ before Dutch unzipping his pants and pulling out his half-hard cock. His partner stared at it before licking a stripe from his balls to the tip. Hosea couldn’t help the soft noise he made. He kept his eyes focused on Dutch who gave him one last look before opening his mouth and swallowing the tip.

Lips parting at Dutch’s tongue swirling around the tip, Hosea watched one of Dutch’s hands tease at his balls, the other rubbing against Dutch’s pants for relief. He grabbed Dutch’s hand from his balls. “Please yourself, Dutch. Suck me while you get off.” The soft command brought a moan from his lover’s chest and the man’s hands nearly ripped open his pants. With his dick now in one palm, Dutch returned his other to Hosea’s and held the base lightly as he engulfed more of Hosea's cock.

Even though he had seen Dutch on his knees, the sight never lost its ability to make Hosea’s mouth feel dry. A feeling that intensified watching Dutch finally swallow him whole. Nose resting against Hosea’s hairs, he felt Dutch swallow once getting a soft moan from his lips. “God, Dutch,” Hosea breathed at the sight. He opened his legs a little to allow Dutch more room. The leaves under Dutch’s knees cracked as he moved closer, hand never leaving his own cock.

However, Dutch pulled away after a few more seconds. Pants coming softly, he stared up at Hosea while pumping his cock slowly. “I’m going… I’m going do more than get you off, Hosea. I’m going to drain your balls down my throat,” Dutch growled before taking Hosea’s cock into his mouth again. The words had Hosea swallowing thickly, and hips stuttering as Dutch bobbed his head up and down.

Gripping the bark of the tree, Hosea let out soft pants of his own as Dutch deep throated him again and again. Soft curses left his throat and it took everything in his will power to not thrust against the warmth around his length. Dutch did say he was going to empty his balls himself, and Hosea was very inclined to let him as much as he wanted to use Dutch’s face.

A soft choking sound made him glance to see Dutch damn near burying his face into Hosea’s hair. And when he looked up, Hosea nearly spilled right there. The pure lust and love that was present in Dutch's eyes as Dutch took his dick in his mouth while jerking himself was almost too much for Hosea’s limits. There were very few times they did this, and when they did, Dutch always went all out. And right here, Hosea was seeing that effort.

But the moment was broken by Dutch pulling away to breathe. Pressing another kiss to the tip of his cock, Dutch looked at him with a sultry expression. “Almost got you to come right then and there, huh?” Hosea nodded making a wicked smile appear on his lover's face. “Good,” he said before teasing his balls sending his body into another round of tenseness.

“Dutch,” he moaned softly. “I’m… I’m close.” He leaned as much as his weight as he could against the tree while his orgasm neared. A small growl sounded, and Dutch’s mouth was around him again. It was only a few seconds after Dutch had started moving again that Hosea felt himself right on the edge of coming. “Dutch! I’m—!” A low groan left him as he slammed his eyes shut. And just barely over the first wave of his orgasm, Hosea felt Dutch deep throat him again.

It took him a few blissful minutes to return to himself. And when he did, Dutch was smiling like a cat that had gotten the mouse. The other man was already tucked back into his pants, but still kneeling. “Feel good, sweet fox?” Hosea grabbed him by his shirt collared and pulled him into a heated kiss not caring about their states.

“I feel better, big cat,” he replied when they had broken the kiss. “How about you?”

“Far, far better,” Dutch replied pressing his face into the crook of Hosea’s neck. “I just… needed you…”

“You’re always welcome to have me, dearest.”

“Good.” Dutch pulled away. “I suppose we should get back.”

“That we should.” Grabbing each other’s hands, they walked back to the camp, smiles on their faces.


End file.
